30-day survival assays in male CD2F1 mice will be used to test individually three promising countermeasures, 5-androstenediol (5-AED), delta-tocotrienol (DT3), and ARA290, and one combination of two countermeasures, at the LD70/30 radiation dose, with drug administration to be no earlier than 24 h post-irradiation.